


Sexual Tension? Suck A Dick!

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You decide it’s time to relieve the sexual tension between you and Theo.





	Sexual Tension? Suck A Dick!

“Sit the fuck down”.

You’d had enough of the teasing, the criticizing-and most of all-the sexual tension between you. 

It was about time someone did something about it-and it seemed you’d have to be the one to make the first move.

Theo smirked, sitting back down on the bench, the sweat rolling off his body as he panted.

“What? You wanna drool over me some more?” he asked, a cocky grin on his face.

“Shut the fuck up”, you mumbled, walking towards him and dropping to your knees without hesitation.

There was a look of shock on his face, which was quickly replaced with a satisfied smirk.

“Well? What you waiting for?”

You glared at him, hooking your fingers into the waistband of his pants and boxers, before pulling them down in one move, Theo lifting his ass to help you.

His thick cock sprung out, hardening and standing at attention within seconds.

You licked your lips, unable to help yourself. 

“You wanna taste? It’s right there”.

You gripped it in your hand, thumb sweeping over the slit, precum already collecting.

Lifting your thumb, you watched the precum stretch, before licking the middle of it and collecting it on your tongue.

“Fuck-you’re so hot”, he muttered, biting his lip, his eyes focused on your tongue as you swirled the precum around it, before swallowing.

“Right back atcha”.

You pumped his cock a few times, before lowering your head, lips wrapping right around the tip.

He hissed at the warmth of your mouth, clenching his ass and thrusting up, shoving his cock right to the back of your throat.

You gagged, but kept your cool, hands gripping his muscular thighs as you began bobbing your head.

Your tongue licked at the underside of his shaft, running along the vein as you occasionally used your teeth to scrape at the head of his cock, making him jump up.

You could tell he was getting close when he began panting, breathing deeper than before.

Pulling away and letting his cock drop from your mouth. You took it in your hand instead, not missing the look of disappointment on his face. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you cum”.

You began wanking his cock fast, mouth sucking on his balls, taking one into your mouth and rolling it around, your other hand stroking his balls, before running down his gooch.

You looked at his eyes, observing his reaction.

When it looked like he wasn’t going to oppose, your hand kept trailing down, until your fingers came across his tight asshole.

Continuing to stroke his cock, you removed your mouth from his balls, moving down and kissing his hole, watching as it puckered instantly.

You smirked, before licking at it, slowly getting it wetter, before probing your tongue inside.

“Shit! You’re gonna make me cum”, he huffed, screwing his eyes shut as his head fell back.

You quickly inserted a finger inside his ass, stroking his walls and taking his cock back into your mouth, bobbing harder and faster than before.

His thighs clenched, hands coming to grip your face as he shoved you all the way down, your nose meeting his pubes just as you he groaned your name with pleasure.

Rope after rope of cum hit the back of your throat, filling your mouth, the salty, bitter taste making you grimace.

“Fuck! Swallow that load down. Swallow it all”, he rasped, his asshole tightening around your finger, a few smaller spurts of cum joining the rest.

You did exactly as he wanted, swallowing it all down, revelling in the tangy aftertaste of his load.

You licked the tip of his cock, making sure you didn’t miss a single drop, before letting his softening cock fall from your mouth.

“Didn’t know you liked fingers in your ass, Raeken”, you teased, pulling your finger out and holding it up to his face as a joke.

But when he grabbed it and took it into his mouth, moaning at his own taste, you practically orgasmed right then.

“Only if it’s yours”.

You scoffed, shaking your head at the sudden cheesiness.

“Well, I’ll stick my finger in that ass all you want. But first-how about you fuck me in those showers?” you whispered, leaning forward and biting his earlobe, before kissing his throat, licking up the sweat that had accumulated there.

You let out a yelp when he growled, gripping your waist and throwing you over his shoulder, racing to the showers, desperate to be finally be inside you.


End file.
